Can Mutants Be Heroes?
by Kay Hau
Summary: XM:FC x Avengers. Charles Xavier just wants a normal life. Well, as normal a life as a genius telepathic Professor of Mutant Genetics with a shapeshifting little sister can ever have. He really doesn't need the Avengers on his case, let alone HYDRA. Of course, these sorts of people don't take no for an answer.


Tony Stark was used to causing a commotion wherever he went. He absolutely reveled in it – the blasting music, the cheering crowds, the screaming fangirls!

He was _not_ used to being ignored. Especially in a bar, wearing his Ironman suit, surrounded by drunk and semi-drunk college brats the night of Oxford's graduation ceremonies, having been upstaged by some preppy, rich, British brat standing on a table chugging beer (or god, he hoped it was beer) out of a yard glass.

And, crap, said British brat was indeed the genius Professor of Genetics he was sent here to fetch.

* * *

"Charles Francis Xavier," announced Fury, slapping a folder on the table in front of Stark. "World's leading expert on genetic mutation. Ph.D.'s from Harvard in Biophysics and Psychology. Went on to study Genetics and Anthropology in Oxford. Gets Ph.D's in those last two this afternoon. First to specialize in mutations, ever, though his hypotheses tend to lean toward the theoretical."

Tony Stark had one word for people like that. _Boring._

"So, what, some old, bald guy with nothing better to do? Probably stuck in a tweed suit from the fifties and a wheelchair? Since this guy can't possibly have a social life," snarked Tony, leaning over and flipping the file open.

A way too young face looked back at him from the headshot inside.

"Age 23," continued Fury, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"So a certified genius," replied Stark, recovering quickly and rolling his eyes, flat out refusing to be impressed. Seriously though, that was, what, four doctorates in, what? His eyes scanned the file for a high school graduation date and age. Graduated at thirteen, so only ten years. How was that remotely possible, even for a genius? The prerequisites alone should take ten years _each._ Kid must have some _serious_ connections. Or some _serious_ cash and a freakishly charming personality. Stark would know, having gotten his Ph.D. in Mechanical Engineering in four years, which had been a record at the time. Though he'd _drop dead_ sooner than let someone call him doctor. Back to the point, though.

"Why am I here, Fury?"

"We need you to bring him in. Today," replied Fury, his tone and glare making the statement, which really should be more of a request, into an order.

"Oooh-kay. And 'why' should I give up a perfectly good Sunday night with Pepper to run off to Europe and kidnap a genius brat on his graduation night?"

"Protective custody," interrupted Maria Hill, standing at Fury's right as usual. "He's an American citizen, born and raised in upstate New York – his retention is well within our rights. We believe he's being targeted by HYDRA, and they're moving fast."

"And _why_ aren't you sending Natasha or one of your other pets after this guy? Why me?"

Fury was silent for a second, tilting his head and studying Stark sharply. "You have a lot in common with the kid," he announced, a tone of finale ringing through the room.

"Or you've already tried and failed," mocked Stark daringly, but he took the file.

Maybe not so 'boring' after all…

* * *

The young man had finished his drink to the loud cheers of the crowd. He swung down from the table, surprisingly only a little tipsy, wrapped his free arm around the shoulders of a very, very pretty blonde (who was probably underage and completely sober, rather unfortunately) and headed back towards the bar with a swagger in his step and a laugh in his voice.

Then he caught sight of Ironman, and Charles Xavier froze.

It was odd, the expression that crossed the young man's face, sparked in those expressive blue eyes.

Confusion. Fear.

Why would anyone be afraid of Ironman? Unless, indeed, Xavier was keeping secrets of the dangerous kind.

The young blonde's eyes turned towards Tony and he easily recognized the excitement in her body language at the sight of the Ironman. Even without hearing the words – impossible over the still loud, cheering, drunken college crowd – he could make out "Tony Stark!" on her lips.

Xavier's arm slipped from her shoulder and he took her hand, passed the yard glass to a random passerby, and headed for the door.

Stark made to follow, but whatever charm the kid had over the crowd seemed to have evaporated into thin air in that single instant and he was suddenly swamped with screaming fans.

"Wait!" he called out, pushing through the drunken graduates. "Xavier!"

* * *

As soon as they were out of the bar, Charles took off, pulling Raven along with him.

"Charles!" called out Raven in confusion and worry. "What's wrong?" she panted. "That was, that was Tony Stark! Ironman!"

"I… know," huffed Charles, somewhat out of shape. He hadn't been out of the house in months, cramming on his thesis. He yanked her around the side of a building.

"Then why'd you run?"

"I couldn't read him," gasped Charles, meeting his sister's eyes. "I saw him but – this has never happened before! It's like he wasn't there!"

"Maybe he just wanted to talk?" questioned Raven, panting slightly even as she reached out to brush her brother's wavy brown locks. He really needed to calm down. "Maybe it's just the helmet or something?"

Charles had caught his breath and Raven's touch was helping him calm down. The idea had merit too. "Possibly. I wonder what it's made of."

"That still doesn't answer why you ran," murmured Raven softly, squeezing their still entwined hands. His was still shaking.

Charles took a deep breath. "Don't get mad. Please."

She looked startled and wary, but nodded.

"I've been running into SHIELD Agents trying to take me back to the states to detain me. I don't know why, and neither did the agents. All I got when I read them was 'Director Fury's orders' and my general info – name, age, appearance, et cetera, and that I attended Oxford University." Charles had run through his explanation in a rushed and anxious whisper. "They didn't know about you, and I wiped our address from their minds, not that they can't get that again just by checking their computers."

Raven took a shaky breath.

"The first one was a month ago. I'd thought we'd have time."

Now Raven was trembling, eyes wide.

"SHIELD?! And, and Ironman, the Avengers – that's why you ran! Do – do you think they _know_?!" That last word almost squeaked, so tight was her anxiety.

Charles squeezed her hand. "None of them knew of you or took any precautions against myself, so it's more likely about my genetics research. And I didn't blow my cover – only the first one saw me and I made him forget. The other two I heard coming and made myself invisible to them."

"If it's just about your research…"

"I said more likely, not absolutely. You know I've made mistakes, Raven."

Raven bit her lip and averted her eyes, probably thinking of her own mistakes over the years. But her next words reminded her brother that she was not to be underestimated.

"You can't hide from them forever, Charles," she whispered, voice firm with logic despite the fear in her eyes. "That'll just make them realize there's more. And they can't possibly have any _proof_ , right?"

There was a dull roaring sound that anyone who watched TV would recognize as Ironman's repulsors.

"He'll find us, and you can't fool his scanners," said Raven softly, scared but already sure of what they had to do. She tried for a smile, though it wavered. "And it's Tony Stark - he's not exactly known to follow SHIELD's orders, right? Surely he won't just grab you and take off! Let's talk to him, reason with him."

Charles took a deep breath, preparing himself and his story. Then he nodded, and together he and his sister stepped back out onto the main road at the same time Ironman landed not ten feet away with a solid thump.

"Mr. Xavier," announced Ironman once the repulsors died down.

"Professor," corrected Raven proudly, hugging her brother's arm.

"Only once I have a teaching position, Raven," corrected Charles. To his relief, his voice was now steady and firm.

"So you're interested in education? Not research?" asked Stark casually, flipping the helmet's face and smiling.

"Not _government_ research, that's a certainty," retorted Charles coldly.

* * *

Tony bristled at the implication. He was _not_ SHIELD's lackey! Heck, he'd only come here out of curiosity! And, well, he might let slip to the kid that HYDRA was after him, just to see how the brat reacted. Though if HYDRA _did_ dare bare their claws, then he might just have to try out some of his new toys in this latest suit.

"I am _not_ here to – "

He was abruptly cut off as Xavier stumbled forward, then collapsed to the ground.

The girl with him lunged forward protectively, diving to her knees. She froze in shock at the sight of a thin arrow sticking out of his left shoulder, her eyes widening and mouth dropping open in disbelief.

 _HYDRA!_ thought Tony in a panic, slapping his face plate back down, letting JARVIS run diagnostics on Xavier's body to make sure he wasn't dying while he scanned the area for their attackers.

A shadowy figure about four buildings down was quickly running their way… an awfully familiar shadowy figure, which a long bow in hand and a quiver on his back.

"Hawkeye?" murmured Tony, as JARVIS confirmed his suspicions and informed him of an incoming helicopter piloted by a redhead even more familiar than Hawkeye. Natasha.

SHIELD tricked him, he realized, even as the blond girl also heard their incoming attackers. She was struggling to lift Xavier's body, every muscle in her tensed to run.

Tony was furious. He'd been well and truly set up. Used. To draw out some pitiful college brat and a girl he suspected was the guy's little sister, to make the situation even more disgusting. They were basically attacking kids.

He was tempted to grab Xavier and the girl and take off, just to spite SHIELD. Except for the inkling that if SHIELD was going to such length then the young 'professor' must be dangerous.

The girl was sobbing almost hysterically at this point, terrified and scared and still trying to shield Xavier as the helicopter landed, Hawkeye dropped to earth beside Ironman, and they were suddenly swarmed by a good six or so agents in black body armor and rifles.

And then the blonde was screaming for them to ' _STOP!'_ and 'Get away from my brother!' and 'Leave us alone!' As she was being manhandled and handcuffed and dragged along into the back of the copter.

"You make it a habit of shooting college brats celebrating their graduation with their baby sisters?" growled Ironman to Hawkeye, noticing the quiver full of needle-like arrows. It was amazing he didn't kill the brat, shooting something like that at the kid from such a distance.

The agent just gave him a bored look. "Fury's orders. You're welcome to come along for the debriefing and interrogation."

"I'd better be," growled Tony Stark, trying to shove down the shame as he heard the girl crying and tried to ignore Xavier's unconscious body being handcuffed, strapped to a stretcher, and hauled into the helicopter as well. He stiffly followed Hawkeye into the back of the helicopter, which closed smoothly behind them.

The street was empty and silent in less than two minutes.


End file.
